


Enjolras the Explorer; A Les Mis / Dora Fanfiction

by fabulouspie



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouspie/pseuds/fabulouspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Les Miserables and Dora the Explorer crossover is a must read for all ages! Featuring Javert as the Grumpy Old Troll Who Lives Under The Bridge, Enjolras as Dora the Explorer and Eponine as Dora the Explorer's cousin Daisy, who changes races!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre Un

Enjolras was walking down the road, hand in hand with his best friend Marius the Monkey. “Come on, Marius. Let’s rile up the masses.” Suddenly Grantaire appeared, as dramatic music crescendoed!!!11!!@!*

“Woah! We need your help to stop Grantaire! You have to say; Grantaire no homo! Say it with us!!”

“Grantaire no homo! Grantaire no homo! Gr-”

“You’re toooooOOOOOooOoOooOoo l8!” Grantaire bounded towards them, wiggling his gloved fingers ferociously.

“GRANTAIRE WE R IN DA MIDDLE OF A THING!” cried his beloved Enjolras the Revolutionary Explorer.

They had sex anyways, with Marius the Monkey casually watching in the treetops. Their moans of pleasure quickly summoned Les Amis de l’ABC!!

“oH my trusty Courf3yrac!” Enjolras the Revolutionary shouted, waltzing out of the cave they'd done da do in and began to get dressed. Everyone was agog! Everyone was aghast to see him naked. WHAT A CRIME! Crime summoned Javert, the grumpy old troll that lives under the bridge, causing him to barrel roll onto the scene!

“My law senses are tingling! PUBLIC INDECENCY!” Javert cried. “Solve my riddle! What's furry, swings from tree to tree and goes ooh-ooh ahh-ahh?”

“Marius!!1!!” cried out Enjolras’ cousin, Eponine.

Javert the troll stomped his very hairy foot and let them pass.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius the Monkey sees a beautiful iguana and enlists his best friend Eponine to stalk her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CRACK FIC GUYS  
> IT WAS LATE  
> SO YEAH.

The friends traveled on, soon reaching an enticing garden.

“Oh bOI!!” Marius exclaimed. “What a sexy hot beautiful bejeweled vixen! My chest organ beats for you!!”

“No. Explorers before drawers!” Enjolras the Revolutionary Explorer said sternly. Marius the Monkey whimpered, traveling to the back of the herd to where Eponine was.

“Eponine..will you do me a generous favour since I am oblivious to your - frankly - quite obvious love for me?” M. Marius politely offered the dame.

“Beyotch wut is it dis tyme...?”

“Find that bedazzling woman for me!” he cried, holding his left breast in agony. “MY BOSOM YEARNS FOR HER LOVE~~!!!!!@#@@@!!!!`” Eponine sighed and nodded, running off to stalk the beautiful green iguana. Marius pranced back up to the front of the pack and linked arms with Enjolras as they skipped down the path.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember how this was born.


End file.
